


the one where luffy gets dp

by Jien_o



Category: One Piece
Genre: 6000 words of porn, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom!Luffy, Creampies, Crying During Sex, D/s, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Feminization, Fingering, I'm having a mental breakdown, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Polygamy Relationship, Rough Oral Sex, Slapping, Submission, Teasing, Threesome, Top!Law, Verbal Humiliation, lmao this is the worst thing ever, luffy being sweet and also a brat, slightly sadistic law, top!Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jien_o/pseuds/Jien_o
Summary: honestly? what the title says.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 32
Kudos: 507





	the one where luffy gets dp

Luffy’s pretty sure he’s going to fucking die, right here, right now, face shoved into the soft pillow of Trafalgar Law’s bed. 

The worst thing is, he wouldn’t even mind going out like that. It would be a pretty good death, all things considered. It’s just that he didn’t expect one of his boyfriends to be the one to end him this mercilessly. 

„Fuck, you’re so wet,“ Zoro’s voice is close to his ear, his entire body blanketing him, his wide muscled chest against his back, skin clinging to skin. 

His cock sinks into him slowly. Painfully slow. It tears a choked up moan out of his throat at the feeling of being stretched apart again. It’s too much, too good, too soon. 

It’s not the first time tonight that Zoro takes him, not by a long shot. Zoro’s been all over him the entire evening, pushing him to his limits. Luffy lost count of how many times he has come on Zoro’s cock, sore hole clenching around the thick length pulsing inside of him. 

He’s already at his limits, even though he knows the night is far from over. 

„Push back, baby,“ Zoro murmurs and Luffy doesn’t know how he’s supposed to do that with Zoro’s entire weight on top of him, pressing him down. 

Regardless, he tries as best as he can, fingers clenching into sheets as he moves his ass back, letting Zoro’s cock slide out of him a little, the drag delicious and easy, before letting him sink into him again. The movement also manages to make his hard cock rub against the mattress and it’s almost uncomfortable by now. 

That doesn’t make him want to stop though, in fact, the overwhelming feeling of it almost makes him let go the second he feels the drag of the sheets against his sensitive skin. He knows he can’t come yet though, knows that if he dares to, it still wouldn’t be the end of it. Zoro would force another orgasm out of him, no matter what. So he closes his eyes and concentrates on the thick pressure inside of him, stretching him apart and bears it.

He breaths out a weak moan when Zoro starts to meet his movements, pressing into him, too slow, reaching deep, pushing right into his good spot, pounding him until Luffy can’t keep up anymore, lying still to let Zoro shove his way inside of him, again and again, and again. 

Zoro’s rocking gently inside of him, and it feels good, incredibly so, but it still edges on painful. He is somewhat sore, his bones already tired, his muscles arching and his hole stretched wide and open. Still, he doesn't complain. He closes his eyes and tries to enjoy the pleasure that’s heating him so wonderfully, right at the core of his body. 

„Who knew you would become as obedient and easy as this?“ Zoro asks voice muffled against Luffy’s skin. His lips pressing tender kisses to his nape and Luffy gasps at the sudden sweetness of it. „When Trafalgar said he would bring you to heel I didn’t think you would actually let him, you know?“

„Fuck you,“ Luffy snarls. It doesn’t sound as biting as he hoped it would, but it’s incredibly hard to snap at Zoro when he’s got his fingers stuffed in his mouth. 

So when Zoro only lets out a dark chuckle as an answer, it really doesn’t surprise him, „I don’t mind you being a demanding little brat,“ he says, „It’s Law you gotta keep that attitude in check for.“

While that’s certainly true Luffy doesn’t think he’s got much fight left in him for when Law comes home. Zoro kind of fucked it out of him and Luffy guesses that’s the entire point of this whole debacle. 

Law likes him compliant, fucked out and docile. It just always takes a while for Luffy to fully get there. 

Submission never comes easy to him. It takes a long time for him to relax, take a seat back and let himself be controlled. He’s not naturally someone who lets others take the lead and time and time again they have to ease him into it. 

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t like the way they put him into place. 

He likes the challenge, he likes Law getting rough and impatient with him, he likes Zoro using his strength to keep him down, to manhandle him into vulnerable positions until he feels ready to give himself over to them. He loves the entire process of it, loves how they manage to get him into the right mind-set. 

It’s just that Law’s much more demanding than Zoro is. 

With Zoro, he can act out, push back, pull back, give all he got and it’s all playful and fun. Zoro is much more gentle with him, much more forgiving. He’s got a weak spot for him and can’t deny him anything, even when he acts tough. Luffy is incredibly aware of that and has no qualms using Zoro’s soft side to his advantage. 

Law on the other hand though…

Law has no issues dealing out punishment if he sees so fit. Law has no issues leaving him on the edge of orgasm, refusing to let him come until he learns to properly behave for him. Law has no issues taunting him cruelly and without mercy. 

Law wants control and expects Luffy to hand it over without a fight. It’s just that… well… Luffy rarely does anything without a fight. He likes pleasing Law and he likes to be good for him, he likes to be what Law needs him to be, but he also wants Law to have to work for it. Nobody ever said he's easy to handle. 

„He’s going to be too tired to put up with your antics today,“ Zoro goes on, his voice casual, like this is a stroll in the park, like he’s not pounding Luffy into the mattress with deep, powerful thrusts, „Be a good boy for him when he comes back from his shift, yeah? Promise?“

Luffy just nods, knows that the question is entirely rhetorical. Zoro’s already rendered him submissive three orgasms ago. He knows exactly that Luffy’s already way too under to even think about giving Law a hard time. 

Zoro’s fingers slide out of his mouth, tapping against his cheek like he’s praising him for agreeing so easily. Even if it’s gentle, it feels a little demeaning to be treated like a well-behaving pet and even though it makes something deep and dark inside of him light on fire, he would rather have these fingers around his cock, getting him off. 

„I’m so close, could you—“ he starts and he’s just about to ask for it harder, to demand Zoro to let him come, but then he hears the sound of their front door getting opened and stops short. 

„Ah, he’s finally home,“ Zoro murmurs, the following disappointed sigh entirely put on, „Too bad, doll. Fun’s over.“

He starts to slide out of him and Luffy whines at the loss of heat and pressure. He clenches around nothing but thin air, feeling incredibly empty. God, this is so damn — 

„Not fair,“ he breathes out, turning to look at his boyfriend. Usually, Zoro can’t refuse any of his wishes, „Zoro, that’s not fucking fair, can’t you—“

„I think I’m done with you for now,“ Zoro says, which is complete and utter _bullshit_, because Zoro’s cock is still hard, Zoro’s still looking at him like he wants to devour him whole, like he’s not even halfway through with tearing him apart, „I can’t just selfishly keep you to myself now, can I?“

Luffy sits up, hugging the pillow to himself. He glares at Zoro, not hiding how angry he is with him. He could be writhing on Zoro’s cock right now, they could be sharing a mind-blowing orgasm and afterward be satisfied and happy and cuddle.

Instead, none of that is happening. 

Zoro lets out a snicker when he sees Luffy’s pout, „Oh, c’mon, don’t look at me like that,“ 

„I want to punch you in the mouth,“ Luffy retorts, and this time it’s got just enough bite. 

Zoro still doesn’t take him all that serious, „Rude,“ he just chuckles. 

Luffy contemplates it for a moment but then decides to kiss him instead. 

If there’s one thing that makes Zoro’s spine melt, makes him pliant and play into Luffy’s hands, it’s being kissed. So he presses his lips to Zoro’s eagerly, with intent, kissing him deeply, needy and full of anticipation when Zoro lets out a gasp against his mouth, his wide hands easily pulling him into his lap. 

Luffy grins against Zoro’s mouth at the change of position, adjusting on Zoro’s thighs. Zoro pulls him forward, his hands squeezing Luffy’s ass before two of his fingers start playing at the rim of his stretched out hole, slipping inside easily and oh, that’s good, that’s really good, that’s - 

„What a pretty sight to come home to,“ a dark, familiar voice drawls and Luffy squeezes his eyes shut and wishes for death. 

With Law here now, he can wink his easy orgasm goodbye. Luffy’s hope for instant satisfaction just died in an instant. No one could drag out an orgasm quite like Law could. 

Zoro breaks their heated kiss to turn his attention towards the figure standing in their bedroom door, „Welcome back,“ he says nonchalantly, like two of his fingers are not currently inside Luffy, stretching him apart for Law to see, „How was your day?"

Law makes a humming sound, „There’s still a good chance of improvement,“ he says and even if Luffy can’t see him right now, red face hidden in Zoro’s shoulder, he can hear the smirk in the sound of his voice, „I can already see it taking a turn for the better.“

He then comes closer, taking deliberate steps towards them and Luffy lifts his head from where he’s hiding to glance up at him. Law looks a little tired, hair messy and his signature dark circles even more prominent than usual. Still, he looks good. Handsome. Luffy kind of always wants Law though.

Apparently the look on his face is enough to make Law chuckle. 

„Oh, sunshine,“ he says, and he sounds concerned but his eyes are clearly amused, „You’ve been through a lot already, huh? Your face is so filthy.“ 

Luffy rolls his eyes at the fake pity in his voice, „Guess what? Getting face-fucked will do that to you,“ he grits out and immediately wants to bite his tongue off.

Law smiles in anticipation and Zoro sighs in disappointment and the slap that lands on his cheek delivered by Law’s hand is entirely Zoro’s fault.

It’s not like it hurts, it doesn’t even sting much, but it’s— 

It’s fucking degrading to get backhanded like this and it’s enough for his hips to twitch back into Zoro’s hand, it’s enough for him to bite back a turned on whine, shameful heat pooling in his stomach. He fucking hates and loves this at the same time. 

If Zoro just let him have his orgasm when he wanted to, he would have been just as pliant and patient as Law liked him. Ready to lie back for Law to let him take what he wants. But as it is? He’s impatient and he doesn’t want to play games. He wants to fucking come. Preferably while someone fucks him into the mattress. 

„He will never learn,“ Zoro sighs again and Luffy wants to _kill_ him. Kill him _dead_.

Law presses a kiss to the heated skin of his face, kissing his cheek like he’s making up for the earlier abuse. Luffy turns his head to catch Law’s mouth with his own, kissing the older man deeply, hoping to influence him to treat him a little bit more kindly tonight. 

Law sighs against his mouth and Luffy can almost feel the waves of stress falling off of him. His shoulders relax, his hands gentle at the side of Luffy’s face, turning it a little to make the slide of their mouths easier. It makes his heart beat lighter, that he’s able to give Law a tiny piece of comfort after a stressful day, with something as simple as a kiss. 

He would have gotten lost into the passionate way Law starts to lick into his mouth, if it weren’t for Zoro’s fingers reminding him that they’re very much still inside of him right now, teasing him. He spreads them apart, then slides a third one alongside the others. 

The added pressure makes him gasp and break the kiss, breathing out a „Please,“ against Law’s mouth. What he’s asking for, he’s not sure, but the sweet begging seems to appease Law nonetheless. 

Law pushes him down by the nape, making him lay down flat on Zoro’s chest, causing Zoro’s fingers to slide out of him, leaving him empty and gaping, clenching around nothing. 

Law lets out a low whistle as steps behind him, „Fuck. Look at that used up hole,“ he says, his tattooed fingers playing around Luffy’s rim and he can’t suppress a shiver, „All messy and wet, how many loads do you have up there, mh?“

Zoro laughs, his hand on the side of Luffy’s face, keeping his head down and his cheek pressed into the skin of Zoro’s chest, keeping him from being able to turn around and glare at Law. He feels helpless, pinned into place and it gets even worse when Zoro grabs both of his wrists, bringing them to his back to keep them there. 

He makes an unhappy noise in his throat at being this immobile but Zoro hushes him quickly. 

„You want him?“ Zoro asks, looking over Luffy’s shoulder to Law. 

„Definitely,“ Law says. 

Luffy swallows hard and hopes for it to play out like this: He wants Law to not waste much time, to fuck him fast and hard, chasing his own orgasm rather than focusing on Luffy at all. He wants Law to be done with him quickly. He hopes Law is too tired from work to drag things out today. 

Luffy will come regardless, somewhere in-between Law fucking him so carelessly and Zoro reaching down to jerk them both of in one hand. 

Then Zoro can have his orgasm as well and they all can cuddle, be happy and sated and go to sleep. Honestly, that sounds like a good plan, doesn’t it?

Law, apparently, doesn’t seem to think so.

Luffy hears a belt open, the telling sound of a zipper being opened, and then all of sudden Law is in his line of vision, shirtless and stroking his half-hard cock in front of his face. The sight alone is enough to make Luffy’s mouth water. He guesses it makes sense that Law is so fucking confident all the time, he got the damn cock for it. 

„Open up,“ Law says and Luffy obeys, opening his mouth wide.

Zoro’s hand leaves his face and he’s able to lift his head a little, swallowing readily when Law feeds him his cock. Law doesn’t let him have much control over it, his tattooed hand gripping into his hair, keeping him in place as he starts to slowly thrust into Luffy’s mouth. 

He’s fairly gentle about it though, not pushing too fast or too deep, just right for it to be easy to take. Luffy doesn’t mind getting his face-fucked, it kind of weirdly relaxes him, especially when Law keeps it as effortless as this.

„He looks so pretty with his mouth stretched around cock,“ Zoro observes, and he hooks one of his fingers into Luffy’s mouth, pulling his lips even further apart. 

Law chuckles, a tad more breathless than usual, but clearly amused by the sight he makes. Luffy can’t really do much but take it, pinned to Zoro’s chest still, kept in place by Law’s grip in his hair. When Law finally lets up from him, sliding out of his mouth, his cock is glistening wet and fully hard, and Luffy feels some weird sense of pride for getting Law this way.

He gasps out a wet breath when Law crudely rubs his cock over his lips, and god, it feels dirty, feels downright filthy to love being treated this way, but Luffy doesn’t bother to think too much about it, only closes his eyes and mouthes on the head of Law’s cock, enjoying the salty taste.

„Good boy,“ Law murmurs and Luffy’s squirms, ready to be fucked now. Law’s had his fun, right? It’s time for the good things to happen. 

“Please,” he breathes, surprised by his own voice and how wrecked it sounds, “Please, Law, fuck me now.”

Zoro kisses the side of his face, clearly pleased with the way Luffy begs. Luffy's not stupid, he’s learned, okay? Demanding Law to do anything doesn’t do shit, but getting over his stupid ego to actually ask Law to do something though? That’s the way to go. 

Zoro likes him pushy and demanding when they’re alone, Zoro likes him on top and needy and taking what he wants from him. For Law though, he has to do a full 180. Law likes the exact opposite. He wants him asking for it, politely and nicely, begging weakly. 

Law playfully ruffles through his hair, and it would be an affectionate gesture if it weren’t meant to be so demeaning. Then he steps out of his sight and walks up behind him, his hand tracing along Luffy’s spine. It makes Luffy shiver in anticipation, forcing an impatient whine out of him. 

He’s waited long enough, „Law, please, can’t you—„

It’s Zoro who shuts him up with a hard kiss, pressing his mouth to his own, sharing Law’s taste on his tongue. Luffy squeezes his eyes shut, fingers flexing helplessly, his wrists still held tight in Zoro’s strong grip at the small of his back, his hard cock pushing against Zoro’s and it’s almost enough to make him lose his damn mind. 

„Needy little slut,“ Law taunts, two of his fingers sliding into his hole, and it’s really just to tease him. He’s opened up enough, wet enough, Law doesn’t need to prepare him for his cock anymore. 

The added lube is also unnecessary, Law just wants him even messier than he already is. He lets out a wet gasp at the feeling of the cool liquid pooling up on his hot skin, flowing over until it drips down his thighs. Law makes a humming sound and Luffy wonders what sight he makes, drenched, spread open on Law’s fingers, arching his back and presenting himself for the taking, pinned down by Zoro’s hands. 

When Law finally forces his way inside of him Luffy lets out a pitiful scream, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the feeling of being taken. It’s too good, too hot, the feeling of Law's cock resting heavily inside of him almost too much to handle. 

„Fuck,“ Law hisses, his hands gripping tightly at Luffy’s waist, using his grip to pull Luffy back onto his hard cock. „Fuck, your little pussy feels so good.“ 

Luffy only lets out a whine at the crude remark, hiding his warm face into Zoro’s throat. Zoro has fucked him for hours, has opened up so good, left him so wet that taking Law’s cock should feel effortless by now. It doesn't. Luffy still feels every inch stretching him apart and it's an overwhelming feeling, being held down and spread open like this. 

He barely registers Zoro placing soft little kisses all over his face, his temple, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, murmuring lovely words of encouragement against his heated skin, telling him how good he is for them, how perfect, how much they love him. The sweetness of it a stark contrast to the way Law starts fucking into him, edging on too rough, too much, too careless to handle. 

Luffy doesn’t know what to focus on. The way Law’s slamming into him, merciless and taking Luffy’s ass like he’s paid for it and expects to get his money worth, or the way he’s getting pushed up and pulled back against Zoro’s chest, his cock rubbing against Zoro’s own and fuck, if that combination isn’t enough to make him want to _scream_.

He’s able to swallow his frantic noises down, until Law grips him by the hair tightly, forcing his head back and out of his safe hiding. It hurts and rips a wail right out of him, pitiful and desperate, and fuck. _Fuck_. He can’t get enough of this.

„You feel incredible baby,“ Law murmurs, voice dark, „You love getting used like this, don’t you? Tell us.“

Luffy nods, easily giving in, „Yeah, yeah, love it, love it, please just—„

„I wonder how much more we could make you take,“ Law muses thoughtfully, „How much more could your little hole swallow up?“

Luffy doesn’t know what to say, only lets out a surprised gasp when Law lets his hair go and he feels a finger where Law’s cock keeps fucking into him, playing at the puffy rim of his hole. He squeezes his eyes shut when Law slides his finger alongside his cock, stretching him even further apart. 

It’s not the first time Law has ever done that, but it’s the first time Luffy feels like he’s doing it with intent. He squirms a little when Law stills inside him completely and adds another finger. 

„Law,“ that’s Zoro’s voice, right at his ear, the name almost sounds like a warning, „What are you doing?“

„Playing with him,“ Law says calmly, clearly distracted. 

He makes it sound like a game. Like that’s all that he is. A thing to be played with. It makes something hot melt down his spine and he can’t help but push back into Law’s hand, forcing Law’s cock and his fingers even deeper inside. 

„See, he likes it,“ Law murmurs, a satisfied tilt to his voice.

He adds a third finger into him and Luffy lets out a shaky moan, tensing up at the feeling, really feeling the stretch now, „Law,“ he gasps out, uncertain, not sure where the older man is going with this. „Law, I don’t—…“

„I want you to take us both at the same time,“ Law interrupts, fingers crudely twisting inside of him, „I think you will love getting stuffed full.“

The mental picture his mind paints of that is almost enough to make him lose it completely. 

„Fuck.“ Luffy gasps out, can’t believe what Law wants him to do, what he expects him to agree to. 

„Are you serious?“ Zoro asks.

He finally lets Luffy's wrists go free and Luffy uses the opportunity to push himself up from Zoro’s chest, twisting around to face Law. 

Law raises his eyebrows at him, at them, fingers and cock sliding out of Luffy’s hole, leaving him empty and arching and it’s _unfair_.

„You don’t want it?“ Law asks and Luffy bites his lip because. God.

The thought of them fucking him, stretching him open so impossibly wide, using him between them like that, it makes something dark and hot rush through his blood, makes all his nerves light on fire in an instant. 

„You don’t have to,“ Zoro reminds him, gently, his wide hand sliding around his waist, coming to rest around his hip. Luffy knows it’s meant to be reassuring, „It’s okay to say no. We just want you to feel good.“

„I want it,“ he quickly admits, words tumbling out of his mouth before he can think twice about it. 

Law’s answering grin is so sharp and twisted, Luffy instantly wishes to take it back. God, they’re going to ruin him forever. Some fucked up part of him is looking forward to it.

„I want you to face me,“ Law says, manhandling Luffy quickly into the desired position.

Zoro helps along, guiding him until he’s laying with his back on Zoro’s chest, Zoro’s cock nestled deep inside of him. His thighs held wide open by Zoro’s hands. Law looks at him like he’s never seen anything more sinful, like he wants to devour him whole, the blatant hunger shining in his eyes almost something he should be afraid of. He's not scared, but he feels bare and in his 19 years of life he doesn't think he's ever felt such a deep vulnerability before. 

Here he is, spread wide open, sitting on Zoro’s cock, only waiting for Law to make him come apart even more. He knows his breathing is getting quicker, almost frantic when Law pushes the head of his cock up against his wet hole until he's breaching him, sliding in next to Zoro.

He swallows a gasp, eyes wide. It's too much, too soon, too overwhelming to even put it into words. He helplessly squirms in Zoro's lap, even though he doesn’t mean to.

„_Law_!“ He gasps out, high and whiny, voice breathless, panic mixing in because this feels fucking impossible to endure, "I don't think--"

„Shh, calm down,“ Law hushes him, his hand spreading on Luffy's stomach, „You can take this.“

Luffy wants to tell Law to go fuck himself, but the words get stuck in his throat when Law just pushes deeper, sliding fully inside of him and now two cocks are filling him up and it’s- 

Fucking mind-blowing, is what it is. He can barely breathe. He sobs out a weak moan, hands scrambling to find something to hold onto. 

„Fuck,“ Zoro curses out, from behind him, his hands sliding from his thighs to his waist, keeping him in place, „Fuck, Luffy, you’re-- you're so damn tight.“ 

Law’s hands slide to his shaky legs, keeping him spread open as he pushes into him, slowly, sliding in and out of him, getting Luffy used to the feeling. 

"Are you okay?" Law asks all of sudden and Luffy opens his eyes, hadn't realized that he had squeezed them shut in the first place, only to find Law's gold eyes glancing down at him, eyes searching his. 

The answer gets stuck in his throat at the way Law looks at him. He's clearly holding on to the last grasps of his self-control. Luffy can tell by the way the muscles in his arms are straining, the way his wide tattooed chest is rising quickly, and fuck, it really should be forbidden to look this good during sex. Luffy feels like an ugly mess. He knows his face is red, he knows he's sweaty, his hair stuck on his forehead, he knows there's dried up drool at the corner of his mouth, knows that there's probably pre-cum on his face. 

He can't understand why Law looks at him like he's the prettiest thing he's ever laid his eyes on. 

It makes him want to turn around and hide.

"Luffy," Law snaps him out of his thoughts, "Are you okay?" he repeats the question and Luffy just nods, not sure if he really is though. He feels all kinds of open, soul and body and like he's just waiting to let them take it all. 

Apparently, a green light is all Law's been waiting for though, because he starts to fuck him in earnest now, shoving in deeply. 

„Oh _god_,“ Luffy moans at the feeling, fuck he’s so full. He’s so fucking full, he feels like he’s gonna burst, „Fuck, fuck, _fuck_—„

He has no idea what he’s saying, only that he lets out a wail when Zoro starts pushing up his hips as well, fucking up into him, his cock sliding alongside Law’s inside of him. 

It feels so fucking incredible, Luffy thinks he might faint from the pressure and he can't but let out a punched out sound when one of them hits his good spot dead on. 

„Fuck, look at you,“ Law suddenly says and Luffy blinks up at him, vision hazy, fuck, he can’t even- he can’t even _think_. They’re fucking him _stupid_. 

Law’s grip on his thighs his tight, his fingers leaving bruises into his soft skin, but Luffy’s glad for it. He feels like his entire body is so tense, he’s going to fucking snap. Their cocks feel incredible inside him, like too much and it _hurts_, but it- it feels like a challenge. He’s always loved a good challenge. 

„I knew your little cunt would love getting filled to the brim,“ Law murmurs, one hand leaving his thigh to grip his face, a tattooed finger hooking into his mouth, pulling at his lips, „Beautiful, baby, how do you feel?“

Incredible, he wants to say, fucked open, wet, used, degraded, „Good,“ he breathes out, his hips pushing back onto Law’s and Zoro’s cocks automatically, trying to take in even more. 

Law laughs, a disbelieving huff, as he picks up his pace, slamming into him relentlessly now, pushing him down on Zoro’s cock, before lifting him off again. They’re both pressing against him, one of them almost always pushing into his good spot, making stars dance in front of his eyes. He knows he’s barely holding it together, hands gripping Law’s wrist, slurring out weak pleas. 

„Shit,“ Law swears, „Zoro you should see his fucking face. Fucking filthy. He’s crying.“

Zoro makes a noise, and Luffy can’t tell if it’s pleasure or concern. He can’t tell what’s left and right anymore, up or down. They’re taking him apart, and he can barely focus on anything, but the way they are pounding into him. 

„It’s too much for you, isn’t it?“ Law says, voice too smug for Luffy’s liking, „Poor baby.“

„_Please_,“ Luffy only breaths out, „_Fuck_, please come inside of me, Zoro...La- _Law_, please- I _can’t_—!“

„_Fuck_, Luffy,“ Zoro groans, hips pushing up into him as he obliges Luffy’s pleas, coming warm and wet, filling him up, Luffy feels it deeply, loves the heat that spreads, loves the way Zoro’s hands tighten around his waist, using his leverage to push him down onto his cock as he comes, „Fuck, you’re perfect.“ 

Luffy lets out a whine, that only gets louder and needier when Zoro slips out of him. He’s feels stretched wide around Law’s cock, knows that he’s a mess, cum and lube sliding down his thighs.

„What do you say?“ Law tuts, his cock stills inside of him and Luffy squeezes his eyes shut. He’s so close to coming. Law’s finger finally slides out of his mouth, „Luffy. I taught you better than this.“

Luffy huffs out a frustrated breath, he wouldn’t give in so easily but he just. He doesn’t want to put up a fight anymore. 

„Thank you,“ Luffy breathes out, trying to twist around to look at Zoro. „Thank you for coming inside of me.“

Zoro laughs, his cheeks rosy with exertion, his eyes soft with affection, chest heaving heavily. There’s a film of sweat all over his chest. Even Zoro looks wrecked, and Luffy wonders what kind of fucked-up picture he must make. He probably looks like a ruined mess in comparison. Just how Law likes him; filthy, disoriented and too sexually exhausted to talk back. 

„That’s it,“ Law murmurs happily, „That’s my good boy.“ 

„Law, I need-„

„I know,“ Law interrupts, cock sliding out of him and Luffy wants to fucking _slap_ him, „Turn around for me, yeah?“

He does as he’s told, sliding off of Zoro and getting on his hands and knees next to him. Zoro watches curiously, tiredly, then his hand takes him by the nape. 

„Down boy,“ he says and Luffy whines. It’s….when Zoro does it, he knows he’s doing it for Law…not him. It makes it all the more humiliating to go along with it. 

„There you go,“ Law says when Luffy lets himself be pushed down without complain, „Spread yourself, show me that fucked out cunt of yours.“

Luffy feels his face getting hot, but does as he’s told, spreading his ass cheeks apart. Law let’s out a pleased hum and then presses inside of him, cock hard and heavy, filling him up again. 

Luffy can’t take it anymore, he’s getting shoved into the mattress, face pushed into the pillow as Law fucks him so savagely he feels like he’s going to come apart. He’s so full and every shove of Law’s cock inside of him makes a sick squelching sound that Luffy wishes to ignore.

He knows he’s drooling and crying and sobbing into the pillow but fuck, _fuck_, it’s just too much. He can’t— not anymore. Not after they fucked him both so ruthlessly. He’s going out of his mind with pleasure, his nerve endings on fire. 

„Fuck,“ he whines out, hips weakly twitching back into Law’s thrust, „Law, fuck-„ 

„You looked so good stretched around us,“ Law says, voice a dark mumble into the side of Luffy’s face. Fuck, he hadn’t even realized that Law was blanketing him like this. „Such a pretty little whore for us.“

„Law-„ he gasps out and Law’s tattooed hand goes over his mouth, shutting him up. 

„I knew you would be able to take it,“ Law goes on, hips never stopping his punishing pace, his cock still fucking animalistic sounds out of Luffy. „I knew you would love it. Knew you would cry like a little bitch for it.“

It’s these words that push Luffy over the edge. He comes with a sob, his cry muffled by Law’s hand, his fingers clenching into the bedsheets. His entire body spasming, hole clenching around Law’s cock tightly, vision blacking out for a short moment. He feels like his entire body is lighted up, feels like he’s going to go crazy with it, insane with the pleasure and Law just doesn’t stop, keeps fucking him through it. Luffy doesn’t think an orgasm has ever felt this explosive. 

„Yeah, that’s it,“ Law grits out, „Tighten up, babe.“

Luffy does, mindlessly tightening his hole around Law’s cock, milking the orgasm out of him until Law comes with a growl, pushing in deep, adding to the mess that Zoro already left. It’s hot, the way Law lets loose when he comes, letting a glimpse of control go, even for just a fleeting moment. 

„God, fuck,“ Luffy moans weakly when Law pushes into him one last time, deep and powerful, hitting his prostate and it’s just too much. He collapses on the bed when Law slides out of him as if Law’s cock was the only thing holding him up in the first place. 

Zoro pulls him into his side, opening his arms and readily welcoming him with a sweet kiss to his cheek. 

„That was so hot,“ Zoro whispers, and Luffy closes his eyes. He feels so tired. His entire body hurts. God. His heart is still pounding quickly, Luffy thinks it might never slow down again. 

Law's arm slides around his naked waist, and Luffy feels the older man resting behind him. 

„How are you feeling?“ He asks and this time there’s no condescension in it, no fake worry lacing his voice.

Luffy manages to put a weak smile on his face to reassure him, „Good.“ He breathes out, „Incredible. Kinda sore, though.“ 

Law makes a humming sound, pressing a soft kiss into his shoulder, "I knew you would like it."

„We should try that more often,“ Luffy mumbles, hiding a yawn in the crook of Zoro's neck, "Can we order food, later?"

"Whatever you want," Zoro says and he feels Law nod against his neck.

"Shower first," Law points out, "I really want to change these sheets, they're a mess."

"_You're_ a mess," Luffy fires back. 

A shower sounds like way too much effort. He feels like his legs are made out of jelly. Law would have to carry him into the bathroom if he wants to get him clean.

Law sighs, deep and heavy and it's probably meant to sound frustrated but he misses the mark by a long shot and it comes out way too affectionate. "God, you're such a brat."

Zoro laughs, warm and throaty, Luffy feels it vibrate through his chest, "Have you seen yourself, Luffy?" 

Luffy makes a face, not sure if he even wants to find out what he looks like right now. 

He thinks it's alright though when Zoro picks him up, easily carrying him out of their bed and into the shower and Law gently runs his fingers through his wet hair, spreading conditioner. 

It's alright. 

He doesn't mind turning into a mess for them. 


End file.
